Magic Victorian Muscle Growth
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Elegant Victorian Woman Gets New Salts That Transforms Her Body Into An Amazon. Warning Muscle Growth, Lesbians And Magic.


It was a nice sunny day in Victorian London and an elegant looking woman with blonde hair stacked primly atop her head and wearing a floor length dark purple dress with a thick white ruffled collar in the middle of which layed a large emerald she also had on a pair of waist length white leather gloves that covered her large hands, her dark purple dress lovingly covered a pair of enormous, round and very bouncy white breast along with a flat stomach, she also wore under her dress a black cotton loincloth along with a pair of black transparent black stockings that cover some well toned white legs that flowed into dark purple high heels. Walked into a small apothecary on the quite cobblestone road called Tower Street in the West End. The beautiful woman who walked into this particular shop one that was used by lesbian women throughout the city this woman was named Lady Constance Adler who was in great need of this local apothecary chemist shop. The whole shop was lined in floor to ceiling shelves and large tables full of medical formulas contanted in jars from large to small also in this very shop standing behind the shops glass counter stood the very beautiful apothecaries' owner. The owner of the shop had on a long sleeve floor length solid black dress over which was worn a plain white apron, she had long brown hair that reached down to her wide rounded hips over which she wore a white nurse style cap, the owners black dress was nicely stretched out with first a pair of enormous, round and very bouncy white breast the tops of which could be viewed do to the plunging neckline the second stretching was caused by her huge well toned arms that stretched the very tight sleeves while the last stretching was done by her huge, round and very firm potbelly, the owner also wore under the dress a sexy black loincloth and a pair of transparent black cotton stockings that where nicely stretched by her huge well toned legs which flowed nicely into a pair of large high heels.

Walking up to the soild glass counter Constance smiled at the beautiful woman behind it. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any smelling salts? I've been inflected with nasisca as of late and I have an afternoon appointment I do not want to miss". Behind the counter the beautiful chemist woman reached out and gently patted her white leather gloved hand before speaking "Certainly madam, I have just the thing". With that Constance watched as the busty chemist turned and giving a little shake of her huge, round cloth covered butt started to climb the ladder behind her to retrieve the item for her. As the chemist climbed up to the top shelf she told her "This is a new remedy from a chemist in Scotland, It comes highly recommended for its potent and rapid effect, Apparently it is a special oriental recipe". No sooner had the beautiful chemist finished speaking did she reach the item on the top most shelf and began to slowly climb down carrying a clear fist-sized glass bottle filled with a dark green powder that almost seemed to glow. As the chemist climbed down Constance couldn't help but stare at the woman huge well-toned transparent black nylon stocking clad calves and seductively licked her pink lips before the beautiful woman turned to face her "Here you go" she said handing the fist-sized glass jar over to her. Taking the jar into her own hands Constance smiled "You have my thanks" before leaning over the glass counter and kissing the busty beautiful chemist on her sweet tasty lips before slowly leaning back before leaving.

(Time Skip)

Sitting at a round table in one of the finest restaurants in Victorian London Constance sat with a plump, round and very beautiful mature woman called Jane who wore a dark blue hat with a wide rust colored band under which was shoulder length blonde hair, while over her plump round breast Jane wore a dark red checkered blouse that partly covered a ankle length solid black skirt but that fit tight over her large well-toned arms and large round potbelly, while around the neck Jane wore a white scarf that hung down her back and tied around her thick neck, while under all this she wore a white cotton loincloth along with white transparent stocking over plump legs and led into rust colored high heels. As the two beautiful women takes Constance spoke "As I was saying to you yesterday after that enjoyable evening you gave me mmm with your sweet tongue Jane the moment can't continue if we are not prepared to increase our resistance to the barbarism of the constabulary". Looking at her new lover from across the table Jane spoke " I agree Constance, but what can we do that doesn't risk incarnation ". Looking across the table at Jane Constance being to speak " That is what the next meeting is...ah blast" no soon had she spoken did a strong headache hit her causing Constance to grab her forehead with her left leather gloved hand while closing her eyes with a look of grimace upon her beautiful face. From across the table her plump round friend Jane gasp "Are you alright? you seem to have gone a touch pale" but from across the table Constance gently waved her hand while giving a little moan "All be fine just a headache just a touch of the vapors". Standing delicately from the table she leaded over the round table and gave her plump lover a quick kiss on the lips before speaking "Just a quick nip to the powder room and all be right as rain" before slowly walking across the restaurant to the powder room and hopefully a cure for her headache.

Walking into a very elegant dark purple bathroom that had a large victorian sink table with a huge gold frame and slowly looked into the mirror. As Constance looked at her beautiful but slightly ill face she reached down into her medium dark purple handbag and put from it the fist-sized glass jar with its glowing dark green powder. Gently uncorking the cap of the jar Constance took a dainty little sniff of her new smelling salts before sitting the jar upon the sinks counter top and gently grabbing her head with her right white leather gloves hand as she began to feel strange while quietly moaning "My word the chemist was not lying when she described the salts as 'potent'". As Constance looked up into the large mirror and could only gasp as she watched a transparent dark green aura form around her beautiful busty body before quietly gasping "Oh my great goddess".

Soon the feeling began to grow stronger and Constance slowly bent over before grabbing the sink counter with her left gloved hand and her forehead with her right then gave a quiet gasp while grimacing "I feel a touch light headed".

Soon enough a ripping sound could be hear in the powder room and when Constance looked down upon her right gloved hand she could only stare in shock as the delicate fingers of her left hand had completely ripped there way thru the ends of the white leather gloves while the transparent dark green glow continued to radiate very strongly around her whole hand.

As Constance looked at her left hand she could only gasp "What is this delirium"? As Constance looked back into the large mirror over the sink she could only gasp louder as she took in her shredded white leather gloves before noticing the transparent dark green aura around her body. Looking into the large powder room mirror Constance gasp as she noticed her beautiful large breast swelling rapidly under the tight dark purple dress and could only quietly moan "My body is...changing"! Placing her shredded glove covered hands on both sizes of the sink she began to groan as her torso begin to rapidly grow causing the back and upper arms of the sleeves of her dark purple dress to slowly rip open and reveal both her bare back and shoulders. Raising her face and opening her now dark green eyes Constance being to growl as her torso begin to expand even more before the powder room was filled with the sound of even more ripping. Looking down at the tight dark purple sleeves of her victorian dress she moaned as they began to pulse with an unseen power as they pulsed Constance moaned " My arms"? No soon had she moaned these words did a loud ripping sound fill the powder room again as the tight dark purple sleeves slowly rip apart and a beautiful pair of enormous white muscles started to push their way out of the tight fabric. As soon as Constance saw the new flesh she could only moaning in complete amazement "Muscles" before giving a seductive smile while lifting her left arm and stare at her new bulging arms before giving it mighty flex while quietly moaning "Oh my" as she felt the incredible power flowing thru it.

As Constance flexed her beautiful muscles she felt another wave of power pass thru her body before slowly spreading her arms apart and with a deep feminine moan of "Too tight" Constance flexed her now enormous torso with all her might causing the front of her dark purple victorian dress to tear apart exposing a new muscular torso with a pair of massive, round and very bouncy pale white orbs along with a pair of six rock hard abs.

No sooner had her new torso grow in then another loud rip sounded filled the powder room as first a tear opened up along the right leg of her dark purple victorian dress before the ripping moved to her transparent black stockings and her dark purple high heels before the garments fell to the black tiled floor and leaving her legs naked and her now huge white feet completely bare on the cool floor.

She then began to slowly take in her new enormous, pale, white and thick muscular bare legs and huge bare feet and slowly gave her muscular legs a quick flex to feel just how strong they were. Before suddenly coming to a very arousing thought she could not be seen by anyone else not until she was finished growing into what she believed to be the most beautiful thing in all of Great Britain. Running across the black tile floor of the powder room her new huge bare feet slapping hard causing an echo to reverberate around the elegent room Constance ran into the first stall while quietly moaning "Oh I need to hide" before pushing the stall door open and quickly kneeling before the porcelain white toilet as yet another wave of power flowed into her beautiful body as Constance grabbed the toilet seat with her right shredded white leather gloves hand and the toilet tank with the left before throwing back her red curly head and to let out the most pleasurable moan she had ever released so loud in fact that some of the restaurants customers could even hear her.

As Constance moaned her body began to grow even bigger her bare pale white breast began to slowly swell even more and causing the already torn purple dress to become just strips of dark purple fabric over massive orbs and a now rock hard ten pack abs while her bare muscular legs and arms slowly stretched even more. As Constance moaned in pure pleasure the door to the powder room opened and the beautiful body of Jane walked in before speaking "Constance? are you alright" as Jane moved her way deeper into the powder room she began to slowly look around for her beautiful lover and soon noticed laying in the middle of the floor Constance's dark purple high heels that she had quickly kicked off when they had started to get tight from her huge feet. As Jane looked over the shoes she suddenly give a loud gasp "What in the name of the goddess is going on in here" as Jane spoke a bright green glow appeared from were the toilets were located. Soon out of the stall area Constance walked her breast now two perfectly massive orbs of pale white flesh, her stomach a rock hard twelve pack ab each as hard as diamonds, her arms and legs thick with enormous muscles and long, with the final thing beginning an enormous rock hard buttcheeks all of which was covered in thin strips of dark purple cloth with a piece of white cloth also.

As Constance appeared she looked her lover in the eyes "Jane something peculiar has occurred" as she spoke Jane slowly walked up and ran her white leather gloved hands gently down Constance rock hard torso while moaning "Constance? Is that really you". Turning so Jane could check out both her ripped back and firm enormous muscular buttcheeks that were covered in two thin strips of dark purple cloth while also looking over her left shoulder Constance spoke " I took a sniff of my new salts, for my headache and it caused my physique to grow to gargantuan size. Turning to the large powder room mirror and touching her beautiful face Constance took a hard look at her new beautiful muscular body as Jane felt her enormous left bicep as she examed her body she spoke " I should be afraid, or disgusted but I'm not". Slowly lifting both her enormous muscular bare arms cover in only her partly shredded white leather waist gloves before giving a mighty flex "If anything I feel liberated". Constance then flexed her right arm for Jane and soon felt her plump lovers leather gloves hands stroking her enormous bare muscular arm while quietly moaning " This hardly feels real" flexing her right arm for Jane's hands while her touching her left hip she moaned "Oh but it is! I'm stronger than a dockyard hand". As Constance spoke, she moved her huge white leather shredded gloved hands to cup her beautiful, bare, pale, white and very firm massive breast and seductively moaned "But I'm still feminine, With all the power inherent in my sexuality". Looking down at her beautiful new body an ideal came to her and quickly leaning down to seal her pink lips over Jane's before breaking the kiss and moaning "We need to leave, This provides us with an interesting opportunity, time to go for a walk" before running out of the restaurant with her plump lover Jane in her bare arms her huge muscular barefeet slapping against the cobblestone streets loud enough that the echo reverberated off the cities buildings.

(Time Skip)

Hours later in one of the huge old theaters in White Chapel a gather of women stood around each had huge breast held tight inside Victorian dresses, some wore beautiful hats of all kinds, some wore waist leather gloves, while under their dresses each women wore either black or white tight loincloth as well as white or black transparent stockings which lead down into beautiful high heels. As these beautiful women stood in the theater one woman with dark brown hair stacked up on top of her head and wearing a white victorian dress with a large black bow around her neck asked the women around her "Do you have any notion of way the meeting was delayed". From a few seats down another woman wearing a wide brim dark blue hat with a huge red flower in the front that sat atop shoulder length dark brown hair and wearing a long sleeve black dress with a white collar as well a light pink shawl spoke up "I heard tell of a change in the speech". At that moment Jane walked out onto the stage and up to the podium while Constance walked to the center of the stage wearing a light orange robe. Once Constance was in place Jane began to speak "Good afternoon ladies, thank you for your patience" " has graciously allowed myself and Constance to lead this meeting, Good friends there has been a development" " Constance and I have were discussing the meeting earlier today when Constance felt queer". As Jane spoke these words Constance opened her light orange robe and slowly slid the garment from her now beautiful normal sized body do to the effects of the special salts having wearing off.

As the robe hit the stage Constance stood before the group of incredibly beautiful women wearing nothing but a thin light tan tanktop and thin mid-thigh light tan shorts in her barefeet. As Constance stood there feeling all the elegant victorian lesbian womens eyes roving over her almost nude body Jane continued to speak "Constance took to the powder room to inhale a new salt she had procured this same morning and it had the following effect". As Jane spoke Constance uncorked the fist-sized glass jar filled with the glowing green powder and took a small sniff. No soon had Constance taken the small sniff on her new glowing green salts did the transparent dark green aura that she had seen in the restaurant powder room begin to form around her beautiful body. As the elegant lesbian women watched their groups vice president on stage

Constance bent over and began to groan in pure pleasure from both the pure power flowing thru her well-toned muscles and the looks of pure lust on the womens faces. Soon the flow of power was too much for Constance to stand and she was forced to drop to the stage floor as her muscles quickly began to bulge all over her beautiful body. The first area to grow was her arms and legs which rapidly began to expand with the beautiful rock-hard enormous muscles she had previously grown in the powder room. Soon the audience of elegant lesbian women watched in complete awe as a new Constance climbed to her huge barefeet to show them her new beautiful muscular goddess like body to her fellow lesbians. Constance watched as the audience looked upon her beautiful body their eyes raking over her enormous rock hard muscular arms and legs, her nice diamond hard twelve pack abs that were now visible thanks to the thin light tan tanktop that had risen up with her growing body, her firm muscular hips and upper thighs that had pulled her tight mid thigh light tan shorts even tighter and finally her firm massive round pale white breast that were beautifully stretching out the tight thin light tan tanktop. As the lesbian audience took in her beautiful muscular body Constance spread her enormous muscular arms wide and began what she hoped would be a moving speech to her audience of elegant beautiful lesbian women "This miraculous transformation is just what we needed to begin our cause to its just conclusion. I do not know if this reaction well effect you all. But should it work on enough of you, my friends then we will do more than simply gain our just and deserved votes".

As Constance finished speaking she patted across the stage to her plump lover Jane and handed her the fist-sized glass jar to her " Open it my love and take a sniff show our audience that you can change into a beautiful amazon like me" With a huge smile at her gargantuan amazon lover and hoping that she to could change into a walking goddess Jane uncorked the jar and took a quick sniff of the potent salts herself. As Jane sniffed the surprisingly lime scented smelling salts she noticed the transparent dark green aura that had covered Constance now covering her own plump round body. As the aura surrounded their vice presidents beautiful round body the lesbian audience witnesses to another elegant woman growing before their eye.

As the audience watched Jane began to moan sensuality as the potent powder began to quickly take effect over her body and her muscles while starting to throb thru her rust colored blouse and her ankle length black skirt. The beautiful lesbians watched in awe as Jane thru back her shoulder length blonde haired head to let out a loud sensual moan while knocking off her dark blue hat with the thick rust colored band onto the stage before bending over as the fabric pulled tight over her plump body. Soon Jane dropped to the stage as the power grow within her "Oh my ladies this feels so good". As Jane moaned these words her torso began to swell even more til the elegant lesbians hear a loud ripping sound coming from the tight rust colored sleeves of her blouse before the sound began to grow loud as the sleeves began tearing even wide so the bulging muscles could pushed their way out.

At the sometime Jane's torso tore it way thru the blouse giving the audience a look at her first her quickly swelling enormous white freckled breast that were rapidly getting bigger below which was a firm round enormous potbelly. At the sametime Constance moved behind her rapidly growing lover and grabbed the ankle length solid black skirt " Let me help liberate you from these tight cloths my love" Reaching down Constance quickly grabbed the skirts waistband then pulled back hard causing a loud (RIP,RIP,RIP,RIP) as first both sides of the elastic waistband tore in half followed by the seams tearing apart. As Constance ripped away her lovers skirt she could only gasp at something rapidly growing between Jane's huge muscular white freckled thighs " Oh my goddess Jane you have grown a futa penis, Oh my mmm Jane your penis is so huge and oh my you have a pair of large testicles too, mmm how about I take off this tight white loincloth too honey so your incredible penis and testicles have so room to grow". Looking back over her enormous shoulder at Constance while pushing out her now massive freckled round breast to the audience Jane moaned "Yes Constance rip off my loincloth off and show these women my futa penis". Smiling Constance reached down and grabbed the slowly gripped the white loincloth before giving a quick yank causing two loud (RIP,RIP) to be heard as the seams ripped apart before another ripping sound was heard by the audience. Looking down Constance noticed that Jane's transparent white stockings had been ripped apart by a beautiful pair of rock-hard enormous muscular legs and huge barefeet. As the last of Jane's clothing was removed, she rose to her huge barefeet and flexed her enormous muscles for the elegant lesbian audience and let their eyes roam over her new body. As Jane stood before the audience Constance patted around her lover and began to look over the only two difference between them the first was her enormous, round and very firm potbelly as well an enormous futa penis with a huge pair of bull sized hairless testicles dangling beneath it. Turning around to face the beautiful lesbian audience Constance spoke "My friends before you are two forms that these new salt powders can create and there maybe even more forms that we can become and with these beautiful muscular forms we will get England to vote for us to have an island country of our own".

As Constance finished speaking a loud applauds sounded thru out the old theater along with loud shouts of "Make us muscular amazons for our cause" the shout was so loud that the windows in the old building began to rattle from the volume. Loving the reaction of the lesbians of London Constance smiled before taking the glowing dark green salts from were Jane and patted to the front of the stage. As Constance reached the edge, she raised the glowing salts before her light tan tight tanktop covered massive pale white breast uncorking the fist-sized jar and placed it on a tall flat table on the edge. Looking out at all the beautiful elegant lesbian women Constance spoke "My beautiful friends you need to remove all your jewelry and place it in your purses so it does not get damaged by your beautiful growing amazon bodies". Constance watched as necklaces, bracelets and rings were unhooked and pulled off before beginning placed into their small purses while also removing their high heel shoes and high heel leather boots which would soon not fit their soon to be huge barefeet. Once all the items were removed Constance took a huge paper fan from Jane's huge hand before turning to give her lover the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared while also gently rubbing the wet folds of her pink flower over Jane's enormous futa meat causing a deep moan to admit from Jane's sweet mouth and causing both their hard nipples to grow long as well very hard. Deciding to enjoy each other later in a massive muscular orgy Constance broke the kiss and turned back to the waiting lesbians "My friends in order to transform you all I will wave this fan over the jar letting you all have a sniff of this special salt, Now gather close to the stage so the salt can affect you all". As Constance finished speaking the elegant lesbian women stood from their seats before patting their way to the stage in their large stocking clad feet. Once the beautiful women had gathered around the old theater stage Constance took the huge paper fan and began to gently wave it over the jars opening, no soon did she make the first pass over the jar did the old theater become filled with the loud sounds of passionate moaning along with the sound of ripping cloth as the female lesbians from the audience began to grow full of beautiful rock-hard muscles and in some cases enormous futa penises with huge bull sized testicles. As Constance looked out over the beautiful growing women she could only smile as their dream was coming closer to finally happening.

(Time Skip)

Months later miles off the coast of England on one of the few islands owned by the country Constance lay in a massive canopy bed with dark pink curtains around her massive muscular lover Jane and her own muscular self both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat from their passionate love making session Constance herself had thick layers of dried cum on areas of her body. One layer covered her massive pale white breast from Jane's hard but very loving breast humping another layer covered her enormous swollen pregnant pale white belly with its huge popped out belly button while another covered her huge plump hairy pink flower that was also slowly oozing some of the gallons of cum Jane had spent the last four hours pumping into her pregnant womb were their daughter was growing while the last covered her firm, plump and very jiggly buttcheeks the anus of which was slowly leaking another gallon of Jane's thick white cum the feeling of which felt completely amazing.

Laying on the bed her red curly haired head resting on Jane's massive right freckled breast and her huge right hand holding the thick pink shaft of Jane's spent enormous futa penis Constance thought about how she and the other muscular lesbians had gotten their paradise island of lesbian pleasure. The moment in the old theater after the beautiful elegant lesbian women had finished ripping out of their dresses she had looked them all over some were like her muscular with huge pink flowers, some were like Jane muscular with enormous futa penises and huge bull sized testicles while some even had pregnant bellies a product from their unhappy marriages surprisingly when they gave birth all the babies were born girls some of which had futa penises. Once changed they had teamed up with four naked muscular amazon lesbians to a group then had run out of the theater one group had attacked the palace and captured the queen and the princesses another group hit the prime minister's office while the last four groups hit the Lords of Parliament. Constance remembered Jane and her grabbing one of royal princesses in their bedchambers then using the glowing green salts on the beautiful royal before spending hours breaking in her new muscular body in pure sexual pleasure she had enjoyed eating both Jane and the princesses huge juicy pink flowers before feeling them both entering her tight pink flower and her super tight virgin anus with their enormous futa penises. After claiming one of the top royal princesses as her lover the Queen had given them the island for their own society to rule through having her fellow elegant lesbians having both the Prime Minister's ex-wife as one of her lesbian group and also having the Lords of Parliament strong armed didn't hurt. As Constance snuggled up to Jane's massive freckled white breast she suddenly gave a deep moan as an enormous mushroom helmet slipped into her swollen pink flower and a huge white hand cupped her massive pale white breast causing her to smile at her princess lover cuddled her back before she and her beautiful muscular princesses to fall asleep.

The End


End file.
